Big Four
The is a title given to the Final Four housemates in Pinoy Big Brother who are able to reach the Big Night finale as finalists where one of them will be hailed as the Big Winner at the end of the evening. The term was first used in Pinoy Big Brother 1 referring to the first ever Top 4 finalists of the series. Eligibility There are two ways to get a Big Four slot; either win the annual Big Jump Competition or survive the final eviction. Big Jump Competition For more information, please check the Big Jump Competition page. Final Eviction All remaining Housemates except the Big Jump Competition Winner will be nominated by default this time, which means there will be no nominations but instead, they are all nominated for the Big Four slots. The housemate who gathered the lowest amount of votes will be evicted and will not be advancing to the Big Night. All of that voting process have some basis. Usually, the final week with the remaining housemates (including the Big Jump Winner) is considered as the most crucial week in the house because it's the week where Big Brother tests all the remaining housemates with their patience, genuineness and strength, in just one week. Throughout the years, several final twists have occurred in each seasons of Pinoy Big Brother that tested the remaining housemates patience and genuineness and how stayed firm to their decisions and beliefs. It's where the public determines who among the remaining housemates deserve to advance to the Big Night and eventually grab the title of Big Winner. Big Night's Prizes Just by being part of the Big Four, it will guarantee any Big Four finalist a cash prize and various additional prizes that may vary from every season. * The prizes of the Big Winner usually receives a cash prize of ₱1,000,000 (or ₱2,000,000 during Season 4), a house and lot ( or a condo unit in some seasons), and an Asian tour package for two. * The Runner-Up or 2nd Big Placer as the show calls it receives a check of ₱500,000 and additional prizes. * The 3rd Big Placer receives a check of ₱300,000 and additional prizes. * The 4th Big Placer receives a check of ₱250,000 and additional prizes. Production Changes 's Lucky 7 Finalists in the Confession Room right before their departure from the house on their way to the Big Night venue.]] In some instances, the usual Big Four slots can get affected by a season's twist. * In Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up, the usual Big Four slots were raised to Big Five. * In Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010, the usual Big Four was raised to Big Six after the Pinoy Housemates won a challenge, giving them two additional slots for the Big Night. * In Pinoy Big Brother 7 the Big Four was raised to Lucky 7 after the remaining 8 housemates succeeded in the Dream Team Challenge. However, since the season had a two-evening Big Night, the Big Four was still announced eventually after the announcement of the 7th, 6th and 5th Big Placers and continued on to the second evening where the Big Winner was announced. * In Pinoy Big Brother 8, while each batch still has its own Big Four and a Big Winner, the final batch that consists of every Big Four will have the Big ''Otso'' reaching the Big Night. In addition to the Big Winners of each batch, the Big Otso will consist of four other housemates who were part of the final batch in this season. However, like the previous season, this season also had a two-evening Big Night, and the final batch's Big Four advanced to the second evening. Big Four History Trivia *In Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up, the Big Four became Big Five, the first time that five finalists reached the Big Night. *In Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Clash 2010, the Big Four became Big Six, which was a result of a competition between Teenternational and Pinoy Housemates. *As Pinoy Big Brother: 737 being a two-part series, there were two sets of Big Four finalists, one for the Teens and one for the Regular Adults. * In Pinoy Big Brother 7, the usual Big Four became Lucky 7 after the housemates won the 3 out of 3 Dream Team Challenge. * In Pinoy Big Brother 8, the usual Big Four became Big Otso Housemates after the announcement of Batch Winner for each batch. So far, it’s the most number of finalists ever reach The Big Night finale. To have the extra slots for The Big Night, there will be call Big Batch Bakbakan. * With Pinoy Big Brother 8 being divided into chapters or "batches" with a separate gameplay to each other, each of the batches had their "Batch Big Four" and also a "Batch Winner" * In Pinoy Big Brother 8, the entire Big Four of the first adult batch were also part of the final Big Otso. * Jelay Pilones, Kaori Oinuma, Lie Reposposa, and Karina Bautista were named as the Big Four finalists for the Batch 1 of Pinoy Big Brother. They made history record for becoming the first ever all-female Big Four throughout the past 14 seasons. Category:Pinoy Big Brother Category:Gameplay Category:Terminology